1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to double-hung sash-type windows in which the sashes can be individually tilted and removed, and pertains more particularly to a bracket that will readily release the jamb liner after the sash has been taken out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double-hung windows with removable sashes are not new. Such windows are generally described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,199, granted on Dec. 21, 1982 to William M. Johnson et al for "Removable-Tilt-Out Window Construction." While a relatively complex jamb liner is disclosed in this patent, plastic jamb liners of simpler constructions are rather widely used. The difficulty with the jamb liners with which I am acquainted is that they are attached to the side jambs of the window frame in such a manner that the jamb liner cannot be removed without damaging the jamb liner, frequently to such a degree that it cannot be reused. The problem stems from the use of metal brackets, usually of aluminum, that are nailed or screwed to the side jamb of the window frame, the prior art brackets having relative rigid and stiff hook portions thereon that engage the mating ridge hooks on the jamb liner, the rigidity being such that the jamb liner cannot be easily detached from such brackets. Therefore, a need has existed for a number of years for a bracket that will firmly hold the jamb liner in place, yet when circumstances so dictate permit the jamb liner to be removed without damaging either the bracket or the jamb liner.